Wacky Trip to the Hot Springs
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Japan has gotten tickets to Osaka's hot springs, and he invites Greece to join with him. But what would happen if a jealous brother (to his mind, anyways) finds out and wants to somehow ruin it? Will Japan have the best or worst time ever? One-shot, rated T for reasons. Please enjoy!


**Today I got this idea when I was re-watching the scene where Italy and Japan had that moment in the hot springs, and I'll tell you that I have no idea what happened in the end...so weird! But in the end, I thought maybe I could write one with Greece (and China) and see how this will affect Japan in this another cute parody! **

**Please enjoy this one-shot called... **

* * *

_Wacky Trip to the Hot Springs_

JAPAN couldn't believe this: he is finally going to the hot springs with Greece for the first time in his life. He felt nervous, of course, but his overjoying pleasure was something nobody could ever deny. Japan stayed in his room hurryingly packing all of his belongings, feeling the sense of romance that he would be able to show with Greece since they became great friends for many years.

Then, he hears a knock on the door.

"Hai?"

"It's me, Japan." Said a slow, sheepish voice.

Japan flush bright red when he heard those words, knowing immediately it is Greece behind the screen door, and he could feel his heart racing within his chest. So, he pushed all the things he needed for the trip and raced over to the door to see Greece. But when he opened the door, instead of seeing Greece in his usual jeans and t-shirt…he wore a long baby blue-colored yukata with his hair tied into a ponytail.

Japan just stood there like an idiot, flushing red harder. "Eto, could you wait downstairs, please?"

"Sure." Greece said with a rare smile, walking away as Japan closes his screen door.

Japan then out of nowhere starts jumping up and down with his face fully red and smiling to himself.

_This is amazing,_ he told himself. _He actually wore the_ _yukata I chose for him, and he looks perfect in it with his hair tied back! I think my nose is going to burst with blood once I see him in just a towel! Is this what people call us as perverts? _

He took the bag and hugs it to his chest, and he prayed that this trip will go perfectly for them together…

XxXxXxX

Japan and Greece finally went to the hot springs. It was kind of Osaka to give him an extra ticket for Greece since he thought they are good friends, and this couldn't possibly go more perfect than it has. Japan and Greece went into the changing rooms where they now can take off their clothes and bathe naked together. Thinking of that makes Japan tingle inside, but he did his best to keep a plain face as he takes off his yukata first.

From behind, Greece starts to change and Japan filled some courage inside to look over, seeing the well-tanned back and his long locks touching his shoulders. His heart starts skipping and he turned away, not wanting to make it obvious he was staring at him.

Soon after, they both went into the humongous backyard outside, seeing the sky in glowing orange as clouds passed by casually. In front of them is a huge pool of hot water boiling hot as steam raises up, leaving the hot springs as they get in and feel the hotness upon their bear skin.

"Japan, where is everyone?"

"I think we are first here,"

"Oh."

Japan didn't know if he was flushing or just feeling hot under the hot water.

"A-ano, Greece-kun?"

"Yes?" Greece looks over to him and Japan feels insecure with himself.

"Can I…I say that you are a great friend?" he asked.

"Sure." Greece said, giving a small smile and turned his head away. "But I rather want us to be something more."

_S-something more? _Japan repeated the last sentence. _What does he mean by, 'something more?' _

"Is that so?" Japan said, holding back a lump on his throat.

Greece nodded, giving Japan some closure of hope that maybe, just maybe, he could have a chance with him. so, wishing himself a little luck, he decided he will confess to him now.

"A-ano, Greece-kun?"

Greece looks over to him, smiling softly at him.

"How-how should I put this?" Japan said, looking at the hot water as he shuffles a little closer to him. "I am not good of explainging things…but I want to say…" Japan turned his head towards him and said: "I lo-"

"WHAT'S UP, EVERYONE, ARU?" a voice from behind startled them.

With one swift turn on the head, they both look behind to see a man practically naked yet standing tall with a huge smile. japan turned his head quickly, realizing it is China!

China looked at the both of the figures. "Japan and Greece are here, aru?" he asked, and Greece nodded. "Awesome, I can spend the hot springs with both of my best friends!"

_We are not friends, _Japan thought coldly, _we are not even _allies!

China gets over to them with a smile, thankfully the steam is blocking his naked figure as he suddenly gets in-between Japan and Greece so he could be in the middle.

"Isn't the hot springs great tonight, aru?"

Greece smiled. "It sure is."

Japan only remained silent.

"So…why are you two the only ones here?" China asks, looking at both of them. "Are you on a date with my little brother, aru?"

"We are not related," Japan said flatly.

China and Greece looked at Japan as if it was an insult, and it was.

"Of course we're related, Japan!" China said, not giving up. "If we weren't, you wouldn't have invited me to this hot springs, aru!"

"I never invited you, baka."

"Did…you just call me an idiot, Japan?" China asked, a smile starting to turn slightly grim.

Japan glared right at China, and he nodded. "Hai."

And then, China rose up from the steaming water and glared down at Japan. Soon Japan did the same and they both glared at each other furiously, while Greece seemed unfazed about most of this tension between them.

"The whole reason why I came here is simple, aru," he said. "I came here because I was worried that this cat shit for brains is gonna cat rape you!"

"How dare you insult Greece like this?" Japan spat angrily. "He is a good person, he would never do such a thing to me and if he were, I would go on with it!"

China gave a startled look.

"I-I mean," Japan stammered, flushing red. "I mean I would _not _go with it, but I would tell him to not do it since we're best friends…"

"I knew it this whole time, aru!" said China. "You're in love with Greece, aren't you, aru? Why haven't I seen this before? I can tell you one thing: being with this cat lover is going to ruin your life if you don't get out right now!"

"I am staying here with him," Japan said, "and nothing you say or do will change my mind!" Japan sat on his spot and pouts away from China who growled unhappily for not being listened to.

The tension grew between both nations, and neither of them knew that Greece was half-asleep from most of the fighting they caused together. This whole day is totally ruined thanks to China, and Japan doesn't know what to do with the rest of this night with him in the way. From above, the roofless sky shows a lavender colored sky with twinkling stars shining like diamonds as dark clouds loam Far East.

_Things cannot possibly get worse than this… _China and Japan thought, almost as if they were sharing telepathic thoughts together…

When China and Japan looked up at the sky together and tensions simmered down, they both watched the stars together without any complaints. But then, a star suddenly became brighter as if it was a comet that slowly and shingingly…came their way.

"What the hell is that, aru?" China spluttered.

"I-I do not know!" answered Japan who hid behind China.

_**BOOOOOOOM! **_

And right then, the huge ball of fire landed right into the hot springs and let off a huge explosion like never before! Thankfully, none of the nations were hurt when they were waved out and landed on the stone platform, but sadly Japan and Greece lost their towels that covered their nudity. Japan, getting on his knees, turned his head in different directions to find Greece and he did…he was right in front of him. Japan could see Greece sleeping on the floor as if he never felt the huge wave splashing them over here.

But when Japan flashed forward, he accidently saw Greece's nudity and right then; a small to huge gush of blood violently escaped his nose and got onto Greece's forehead.

"Japan, look!" China shouted, pointing at the hot springs in horror.

Japan covered his nose and looked over his shoulder, seeing the steam passing away like a concert revealing something glorious to the world. He and China could see something standing tall in the water, and both of them shook in fear.

The figure shows a boy who grinned a huge grin. "WHO WANTS TO PARTY, DA ZE?" Korea shouts loudliy while jumping in the pool.

"You…" Both Japan and China said under their breath.

Korea tilts his head slightly; looking confused as both nations got up and start charging at him. But then he quickly thought this was a game and starts running away, leaving China and Japan chasing him while Greece peacefully sleeps the whole drama away.

_The End_

* * *

Greece: Why do I have blood on my forehead?

Japan: *Blushes* A-Anime-sensei isn't here now…so please e-enjoy our little story! Onegai!


End file.
